1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf club, and more particularly to a shaft of the golf club, which is formed of an upper segment of a fiber composite material, and a lower segment of a metal material.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional golf club shaft is generally made of a metal material or carbon fiber material. The metal shaft has an excellent torsional force and a relatively poor elasticity. The carbon fiber shaft has an excellent elasticity and a relatively poor torsional force. Generally speaking, the conventional golf club is not provided with an effective means to absorb shock. In addition, the conventional golf club has a smooth surface which does not provide a good grip. As a result, the grip portion of the conventional golf club is provided with a skidproof covering at an additional production cost.